undeadfanstoriesfandomcom-20200214-history
The Killer Within/Issue 5
The Killer Within This is Issue 5 of The Killer Within . Issue 5 "Why isn't anyone talking, well let me continue, I killed a man for sleeping with my wife, then get this she divorced me and took custody of our child, then when the apocalypse happened the security at the prison was horrible so I sneaked out and stole the first car I saw" Baxter said. "What the hell you were a criminal and I trusted you with me and my daughters fate, why didn't you tell us this before man we would have understood but we have to find out like this" I said. "Daniel surely you understand we can't trust a criminal around my daughter" Philip said. Shumpert got up and knocked out Baxter and said " We can't trust a criminal, I'll put him in his room and have constant watch on him". "Hell no that man saved my life and I will not allow you just to cage him in, he never tried anything on you guys, he saved my life and if you guys kick him out then me and my group will leave" I said. "I guess we don't have to do what Shumpert suggested but how about having someone watching him the entire time" Philip said. "I like that idea better, pops would you be okay with being the one to watch him" I said. "Of course Daniel maybe I'll be able to talk to him and find out more about him" John said 1 week goes by and we are running out of supplies. Baxter has done been behaving good despite what happened. Penny and Jennifer have started to develop a good friendship, so have philip and I. He is a good leader and man. Me and Jennifer have started to get closer. "Daniel we are going to have to go on a supply run, I already got the crew ready, Me, Shumpert, Martinez, and Fitz you gonna come" Philip said "Of course I will, I am co-leader aren't I Gov'na" I said "Of course you are and a damn good one now get a weapon and meet us outside" Philip said I got the machine gun and went outside, the guys were entering the car and the walkers started to get up. As fast as I could I ran to the car and got in. Philip turned the radio on but there was no response, he startd to bang on the radio and said "NO THIS CAN'T BE THERE HAS TO BE ATLEAST ONE OPERATIONAL STATION THIS CAN'T BE". We then arrived to a gun walmart. There was a bunch of walkers their "Fitz, you'll be the Walker Bait got it, you will take this car and attract the Herd to you any way you can, Martinez you will stay at the door and cover us, and the rest of us will gather the supplies food, water, guns, tools and anything you think will be useful, NOW" Philip said We all got out of the car except Fitz who started to drive towards the herd he then shot one in the head and kept driving, he attracted most of them. We ran in to the walmart while Martinez covered us. When we got in we braced the door with a broom. Most of the place was looted and we heard a noise come from the back. I then saw a couple of people standing at the counter with their guns pointing at us. I then felt something go through my stomache and saw one of them men shot at me. That was the last thing I saw before I blacked out. Category:The Killer Within Issues Category:The Killer Within Category:Issues